The Human Experiment
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Wasn't sure what genre to use. Aya was mostly your average 14 year old. Only most 14 year olds weren't genetic experiments when they were born and most 14 year olds don't have an alter ego or steal things using magic.


Aya Haranda was a genetic experiment. Her genes were mixed with Dark's and Krad's. She could transform like them and had another personality like them. It all started when she turned 14, just like them. The strange thing was she was born a normal human being. Her genes were messed with a few hours after her birth. It was a simple project, one her mother hadn't objected to. Her father wanted her to be the one. Her mother thought it would be interesting for it to be a girl and her other personality was a girl, too. It indeed made it an interesing experiment. She had two older brother's who were normal. Aya had blue hair, waist length, and purple eyes. She had bangs that went to her chin. She was a strange girl and it was mostly a side effect of her gene mixing. She had a slender figure and was pretty popular. She was smart from Krad's genes and had finished college when she was nearly 14. She was going to junoir high because she wanted to feel normal. She instantly got noticed by the most popular girls. Which included Risa Harada. Aya was going to class when she started spacing out and got lost. She eventually found her class, at the end of it. She came in and her teacher noticed her.

"Class, this is the new student. Aya Haranda," said the teacher, "Would you come and talk to the class?"

Aya nodded and walked up front. She was looking tired but, she just normally looked tired or depressed. The class had a few questions.

"Is your hair and eye color that naturally?" asked a boy.

Aya nodded.

"Do you talk?" asked a girl.

"Yes," answered Aya.

"Do you have anything special about you?" asked a girl.

"I'm a college graduate," answered Aya.

"That's enough and the bell is about to ring. Aya you don't have to do today's assignments," said the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Daisuke and Satoshi were getting strange feelings from her. After school, Dark was supposed to steal a statue that was increasing evil energy. Aya was going to try and steal it, too. She like Dark was a thief. She hadn't gainned the title phantom thief but, she was becoming more renowned. There was double the police and media coverage because the thief Shadow was supposed to steal the same statue. Aya grew her own wings and her parents had made it so it wouldn't hurt her. Her eyes became golden and her hair became flaming red. Her bangs became like Dark's and her hair length stayed the same. Aya's structure became thinner and taller. She looked 18 and Shadow liked it. She was wearing a black and grey long sleeve shirt, with a high collar. The sleeves were grey and the rest of it was black. She was wearing black gloves, black pants, and black boots. They weren't boots that had heels or anything, they were average. When she was dressed an hour before the appointed time, her brothers came to talk to her. She was listening to the tv and her brothers sat down on her bed.

"What do you guys want?" asked Aya.

"The mysterious phantom thief Dark and nearly infamous thief Shadow will be attempting to steal the Angel's Light statue," said the reporter.

"So you're going to steal this stautue, huh?" asked Shinto, the second oldest.

"Yeah. It's not like mom and dad gave you two the superpowered genes," replied Aya.

"They expected you to die years ago or months ago," commented Kiroko, the oldest.

"Well, I'm stronger than they sold me out for. I gotta get going," replied Aya, getting up and going out onto her balcony.

She knew her brothers ment well but, meaning can be misinterrupted threw words. Her genes changed into Shadow's when she thought about someone close to her. Someone she really cared about. Shinto, her older brother. He was the closest thing she'd ever had to a friend. Her hair turned red and her eyes turned golden and red wings came out of her back. Shadow had taken over and Aya was resting. Her appointed time was a half hour before Dark's. She tucked her hair into a helmet and put her visor down. She flew behind the building and made sure she was seen by everyone. She waited a few minutes and the cops came. The reporters were speaking excitedly.

"The thief Shadow has been sighted. The police have identified Shadow as a male. Wait. Wait," said the reporter.

Everyone sighted Dark now and he disappeared. Shadow's helmet masked her voice. It came out buzzy and deeper, lower. As soon as every cop was there she dissappeared. She'd used her speed and flight ablity to get away. She came to the room where the statue was and hid behind a pillar. Dark was there and disguised. He'd hidden the Angel's Light, already. The other cops followed and Dark covered.

"Dark and Shadow are out in the East wing. They've already stolen the Angel's Light," said Dark.

All the police went running away and Dark took of his disguise. He turned to the pilar she was hiding behind.

"Come out I know you're there," said Dark.

Shadow did as she was told and spoke in her buzzy voice.

"Dark. Pleasure to meet you," said Shadow.

"Shadow. Who are you?" replied Dark, "Do you have a tamer?"

"Now why would I tell you?" asked Shadow, running up to the statue.

"Who are you, indeed?" asked a voice behind them.

They both turned around to see Krad. They both gritted their teeth.

"Krad," growled Dark.

"I'll just be taking the Angel and leave you two," said Shadow, reaching for the statue.

Dark shot a feather at her. She put her hand down and shot a feather at his feet. It glowed red and shot at him. It was a heat seaker. It ended up hitting Krad. By then, she'd disabled the alarm system and taken the Angel. Dark left and Krad followed. While Dark was flying home, he was thinking. 'That man. Shadow. He must've had a tamer. His speed was crazy fast,' thought Dark. While Shadow was lugging the statue home, she was thinking, too. 'He was cute. Krad. Dark seemed formidable. I'll have to watch out for both of them,' thought Shadow. **'Krad was cute. Wasn't he? I sensed something strange from Daisuke and Satoshi, today. Maybe they're the two tamers,' thought Aya.** 'When you're my inner, you're not so annoying,' thought Shadow. **'Everyone thinking we're a guy should help our cover,' thought Aya.** 'Yes. It should,' thought Shadow, landing on the balcony. Her brothers were waiting on her bed.

"So how'd it go?" asked Shinto.

"You can ask Aya later. I'm going to have some fun," replied Shadow, taking off her helmet and tossing it on the bed.

"Shadow. Let Aya take over," said Kiroko.

"Why do you use that helmet?" asked Shinto.

"Helps with the cover," replied Shadow.

"Mom and dad need you to recover a program that was stolen from the lab, tomorrow," said Kiroko.

"Kiroko..." started Shadow, as she turned back.

Her hair went blue and her eyes went purple. She was Aya again. She sat on her bed exhausted. Shinto and Kiroko looked at her. She was panting.

"What did she do?" asked Shinto.

"She used a feather," answered Aya.

"If she uses so much energy, then don't transform," said Kiroko.

"I have to," replied Aya, "I'm going to bed."

Her brothers left her alone and she went to sleep quickly. It was a peaceful sleep and she thought about what had happened threw the day. Daisuke had been trying to somewhat avoid Risa and Satoshi was avoiding Daisuke. She was getting strange feelings from both of them. She was also thinking about her mission tomorrow night. Recovering a stolen program would be easier than stealing a statue from Dark or Krad. It would be eaiser because the lab wouldn't know she was coming.


End file.
